


Under the City Lights

by Bluehaven4220



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/pseuds/Bluehaven4220
Summary: Ben talks himself out of asking Elaine out on a coffee date, per Ray’s suggestion, as coffee can have many different connotations. He then decides that he just needs to ask her what he really wants to ask her: would she like to join him for dinner and ice skating?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> A little bit of a different take on the prompt, but I hope it still satisfies. 
> 
> Huge thank you to ButterflyGhost for the beta and encouragement. Without her, I'd still be stuck.

Every time he comes into the station, as part of his liaison work, she is also there. Ray had introduced the two of them quite soon after he’d moved to Chicago, and he’d been taken with her ever since. Yes, he notices that she also gets stuck doing the majority of Ray’s investigative work while they are out driving around, following whatever leads she can give them over the radio and on Ray’s cell phone, and he never fails to thank her. In some small way, he hopes she knows how much he appreciates the help. How much they _both_ appreciate it, because Ben knows that Ray would be lost without her.  

He can speak to her easily over any sort of communication device, whether it’s the radio, or, again, Ray’s cell phone, but when he ends up face to face with her, he finds that he loses the ability. He stumbles over his words, and feels the flush of embarrassment creep up his neck, until he’s certain his face is the same shade as his dress uniform. She smiles at him and calmly waits until he stops babbling, and by that point, Ray is pulling him by the sleeve and out the front doors of the 27th Precinct and into the bitter, late December cold.   

They are in the car, driving to yet another crime scene, yet more witnesses to talk to, yet more evidence to try and collect, when Ray suddenly looks over at him and smirks.

“So, Benny…”

Whenever Ray shortens his name to Benny instead of calling him Fraser, he knows that Ray has something to ask of him.

“Yes, Ray?”

“I noticed you’re getting a bit chummy with Elaine,” he wags his eyebrows and smirks, and Ben doesn’t really like the sound of where this could be heading.

“Well, I wouldn’t say chummy,” Ben swallows, his throat dry. “It’s more… well, I…” he’s stumbling over his words again, and usually words are the only thing he can count on. “She’s very beautiful, Ray.”

“Ahhh,” Ray answers, and Ben came to finally understand why Ray finds that sound so irritating. Ben had used it all his life, as a way of processing information, and now he suddenly wishes he’d never started in the first place. “So, all that babbling and tripping over yourself, that’s because you’re in love?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say in _love_ , but I…”

“You wanna ask her out.”

“I… yes…” And he wishes he could melt into the passenger seat and disappear, at least until the colour in his cheeks fade. “Yes, I would, but each time I try to talk to her, I seem to lose the ability to form a coherent sentence.”

“Ahhh,” Ray smirks again.

Dear Lord, that’s irritating.

“Well, Benny, why not start off small? Just ask her to join you for a coffee, maybe on a weekend? See where it goes.”

“Would that not be crossing some sort of line?” he wondered aloud. “And what I mean is, if she’s employed as a Civilian Aide with the Chicago Police Department, would that not be seen as a conflict of interest?”

“Pfft, a conflict of interest over coffee?” Ray let out a sound of derision. “Not unless you’re using it to arrest her for something, and knowing Elaine, that ain’t likely.” Since it’s quiet, and the call they received was not urgent in nature, they can drive without needing to use the siren.“Besides, since you’re not officially a member of the CPD, there’s no conflict of interest at all.” They pull up to the crime scene and see one of the beat cops putting up the yellow tape. “Okay, so what do we got?”

ooOoo

Ben decides that, as soon as they return to the precinct, he will ask Elaine if she would like to go for coffee. After all, having coffee together can mean a multitude of different things: getting to know each other, a first official date, a prelude to bedroom antics, sometimes it’s post-coital. In this case, he just wants to get to know Elaine a little better; this coffee would be just coffee…

But what if she takes a different meaning?

He decides that coffee might not be the best idea. Besides, he doesn’t really enjoy the taste of coffee. He hadn’t really developed a taste for it, and why subject her to something that neither of them would enjoy? She drank coffee every day at her desk, surely she’d like to do something a little more interesting?

After all, it was December and close to Christmas, perhaps asking her to dinner would be a good start? And if she owned a pair of skates, perhaps they could go skating on one of the outdoor rinks, under the lights? If she didn’t, they could always rent them as well. Yes, this was turning out to be a good plan.

And all he had to do next was _ask_ her.

It’s nearly the end of the day when Fraser notices Elaine stand up and go to grab her coat. The bullpen is quiet as everyone is one their way out or catching up on paperwork.

“Hey Benny,” Ray stage-whispers to get his attention. “Go on…”

He swallows and races to catch Elaine before she gets into her car. “Elaine!” he calls.

Her hair bounces as she turns her head to the sound of his voice. “Hi Fraser, can I help you with something?”

He stops dead in his tracks, trying desperately to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“Well, I...” It is proving to be very difficult, this ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “I wanted to ask if…” Oh dear, nothing is coming out right. He is acutely aware that he is losing valuable time, and Elaine’s patience will likely run out soon. “I was wondering whether you had any plans for this evening?” He can feel the colour creeping back up into his cheeks again.

Elaine’s eyes light up, as though it is the best question she’s been asked all day. “Not really, I was actually planning to go home, eat ice cream out of the carton with a big spoon and watch trash TV in my pajamas. Why do you ask?”   

He can’t help but chuckle at the thought of someone as proper as Elaine sitting in front of her television eating ice cream out of the carton. “In that case, if it’s not too much trouble, would you like to have dinner with me?”

A big smile creeps across her face. “That sounds great, I’d love to join you…” She looks as though she’s just received an invitation to meet the Queen. “Where do you want to meet?”

“How about…” What was the name of that restaurant Ray had told him about? Something starting with a “V”... Vanelli’s? No, that can’t be right. “Where would you like to go?”

Elaine seems surprised, as though no one has ever asked her before. “There’s a place by the park, called The Bell Tower. Nothing too fancy, it’s a place you’d wear dress pants and a nice top to, but no need for formal wear. Is that okay with you?”

“That’s perfect. Shall we meet there at eight-fifteen?”

Elaine’s smile says it all. “I’d like that very much.”

They part ways and head to their respective homes to change and get ready. He’s never been so nervous in all his life.

ooOoo

The Bell Tower is considerably less _haute cuisine_ than he thought it would be. Yes, there are tablecloths and a formal dining room, but others who are already enjoying their meal are dressed similarly to how he is: dress pants and button-down, collared shirts. He calls to reserve a table, only to find out that there is no need. He is able to get a table for the two of them in a quiet corner, and is looking over the wine list when Elaine arrives.

He looks up to see her walking toward their table, dressed sensibly for the weather: dress pants and a nice top, covering her shoulders. She looks absolutely beautiful.

He stands up and goes around the table to greet her.

“Hi Fraser,” she smiles as he kisses her cheek. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you, Elaine, you look very nice,” Letting go of her, he pulls out her chair.

“Oh…” she seems genuinely touched. “Thank you very much.” She sits down as he goes around the table and takes his seat again. “I’d only ever heard of The Bell Tower, but I’ve never been here, which is why I suggested it.”

“I’d say it’s a very good choice,” he answers. “Did you want to see the wine list?”

Elaine’s eyes narrow slightly. “I thought you didn’t drink.”

“I don’t,” he swallows briefly. “Not unless it’s the obligatory toast to the Queen’s health, but if you’d like, it’s there. I was reading it before you got here; they’ve got a very nice selection.”

Elaine smiles and reaches for his hand. “If you’re not drinking, then I won’t either.”

He feels a little bit of relief at that, hoping that he hasn’t made a complete fool of himself when they’d only just sat down. It seems to happen a lot when he’s around Elaine, that he’s scared of embarrassing himself in front of her. But, as they sit and talk for a few minutes, about everything and nothing, they seem to fall into an easy pattern.

They both get more comfortable with each other, still talking when their food arrives. He has opted for the chicken with mushrooms in white wine sauce (and knows that the alcohol burns off while cooking), and Elaine seems quite happy with her salmon and Hollandaise. Their conversation drifts toward the ‘why’ of tonight, and he finds himself stuttering once again.

“I’d been wanting to ask you to dinner for a while, but I was having trouble finding the courage to do so.” When he’s nervous he tends to talk almost incessantly, even if a lot of it comes in stutters. “I don’t have a lot of experience in matters of the heart, so I wasn’t sure how to proceed.”

Elaine chuckles. “I’m touched, Fraser, really,” she takes a sip of her sparkling water and reaches forward to take his hand over the table. “It’s just me. I’m just Elaine, no need to be worried or nervous. Come to think of it, I feel really lucky.”

“Do you?”

“Oh yeah, I thought you’d never even look at me twice,” she nods, spearing a green bean onto her fork. “For all the back and forth you seem to have with Ray, I was starting to think you only thought of me as an encyclopedia.”

“I think no such thing,” he insists as he follows her lead and scooped up some of the mushrooms on his plate. “I think you’re incredibly intelligent, Elaine, and I truly appreciate everything you do for Ray and I while we’re out in the car.”

She smiles. “That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.” She takes a sip of her water. “Truth be told, I like working with you and Ray.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” They finish the last few bites on their plates and wait until their server arrives once again.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you kindly, just the bill please,” Ben answers as he reaches into his pocket for his money clip. Elaine reaches for her purse as Ben shakes his head. “I asked you out to dinner, therefore it’s my treat.”

“Thank you, Benton, that’s very kind,” Elaine chuckles as he pulls out a few bills. “And here I thought you kept all your money in your hat.”

“Oh no, that’s just for traveling, As you can see, I also have a money clip.” He pays the bill and leaves a generous tip. “If you like, we could go skating under the lights?”

Elaine’s smile reaches from ear to ear. “I’d love to, but truth be told, I’m not very good.”

“That’s no problem, I can teach you.” He goes the the front and retrieves her coat. Helping her into it, he puts his hand on her back and waits for her reaction. If she objects, he will most definitely remove it.

“That’s perfectly okay,” she whispers, as though she can hear what he is thinking.

Sighing in relief, they leave The Bell Tower and  walk toward the skating rink in the park, when he slips her hand into his. It sends a jolt of electricity up his arm.  He’s sure Elaine can feel it too. As they walk, she leans into him.

The two of them reach the rink and rent their skates. She confesses that she’s never gotten the hang of tying the laces properly, so he does it for her. Once he laces his own skates, he takes her hand and leads her to the ice.

She was not exaggerating. He goes out on the ice first, and offers her his hand again. Once she’s out there with him, he can see she is having a hard time standing up.

“I probably look really stupid right now,” she laughs as they slowly make their way around the rink, other people passing them.

“Not at all. You’re doing quite well for someone who insists they aren’t very good at skating,” he reassures her, and, in truth, he’s quietly thankful to have the opportunity to teach her something new. Ice skating is not an easy thing when you’re first starting out. The more she has to lean on him, the better his night becomes.

At one point, she ends up falling, taking them both down, and their laughter is so loud it catches other patrons’ attention. Of course, they must look like children, sitting on the ice and laughing, but it seems that neither of them care.

He helps her up and supports her as they spend the better part of two hours making their way in circles, backwards and forwards, spinning and falling repeatedly, until they are told that their rental is up, and that the rink is closing down for the night.

He walks her home, which takes them another half hour. Not that he minds, he enjoys it. She hooks her arms in his, fresh snowflakes settling in her curls as they walk.

They reach her door, and suddenly he has no idea what to do next.

“I had a very nice time,” she smiles at him on her doorstep. “Thank you so much, Benton.”

He realizes that it’s the first time she’s used his first name, and it sounds heavenly. “I did as well, Elaine,” he can’t keep himself from smiling. “How should we end tonight?”

She points above her head. “Mistletoe.”

He smiles, takes her hands in his, and steps closer, leaning in. Not that he needed to think about it; he simply waited for her permission. He presses his lips to hers, and she lifts her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him to her.

When they part, they are both breathing heavily, as though stunned.

“Can I call on you tomorrow?” he asks, dumbly.

“Of course,” she lets him go and unlocks her front door. “Goodnight, Benton.”

“Good night, Elaine.” He waits until she locks her door again, turns, and floats all the way back to his apartment.

ooOoo

When they both return to work, it is plainly obvious that something has changed, but, as professionals, they agree to conduct themselves same as they always have. In a precinct as busy as the 27th, it is not difficult, but Ray, ever astute, smiles at him as he approaches Ray’s desk.

“So, you two have a good time?”

Ben keeps his face carefully blank. “It was a lovely evening, thank you Ray.”

“Did you end up going for coffee?”

“I can’t tell you that,” he answers, as, really, it is no one else’s business, and a gentleman never tells.

“Ahhh…” Ray seems to be growing increasingly fond of that expression. “So it _was_ good. And that must mean you like her. _Like_ like her.”

Ben can feel himself flushing red. “Ray, for goodness sake, I am _not_ five years old. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bring it up in so public a place.”

“Ah, who’s gonna care? You two had a good time last night, and that’s great.” Ray’s smile could sometimes be very unnerving. Not that he intended for it to be so. “But seriously, what did you do? Did you take her dancing barefoot in the park? Or show her how to build a sweat lodge? Moose rustling?”

“Dancing barefoot outside in December?”  

“Nah, you’re right- you can’t dance…” Ray continued.

“And there aren’t any moose in Chicago. I could hardly have done so. Besides, moose are extremely aggressive, it would have put both Elaine and I in danger, and that’s not something I’m willing to do.”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Hey Benny, why is more than one goose geese, but more than one moose isn’t meese? Never mind. Sweat lodge. You built a sweat lodge, didn’t you? Like that time Eric was here…”

“Ray, you’re babbling.”

“Benny! Come on, it’s driving me crazy! What did you guys do?”

“It would hardly be chivalrous to say.”

Apparently Elaine has heard the entire exchange, and decides it’s best to help him out.

“Ray, stop being so ridiculous,” she hands him a file. “Here’s the background on the Felix case,” she gives Ben a quick smile. “And if you absolutely must know, Ben and I went to dinner, and then we went ice skating. And then I kissed him under the mistletoe. A perfectly pleasant evening was had by all. The end.” She smiles at Ben again as she goes back to her desk, making a point of reaching for and squeezing his hand as she does so.

Ben sees Ray’s mouth drop open as he sits back down at his desk. “Well, knock me over with a feather.”

“It’s perfectly acceptable to have dinner and do some sort of activity on a first date, is it not?”

“Well yeah, but when you asked for my suggestions, I thought you’d go for coffee first.”

“I had another idea,” Ben answers as he takes the file from Ray’s hand. “And it was a lot of fun.”

“You planning to go out again soon?”

“We just might…” Ben smirks and lets Ray contemplate his words as he sits in the chair Ray keeps by his desk. “Depends on what she wants to do.”

Ray is still stunned speechless as Ben opens the file folder and reminds him that they have business at hand.

“Benny…” he manages after a few minute of looking over the case file Elaine had brought to him earlier. “She kissed you? Elaine kissed you?”

“You know Ray, most people would think that a rude question, and as such, you heard her say so.” Ben opens the file and looks through it. “Besides, is that really so hard to believe?”

“I guess not, but… she kissed you?”

Exasperated, Ben closes the Felix file and puts it back in the basket Ray has on his desk. “Clearly I’m not getting through to you. Perhaps I should just sit here quietly until you’re able to pick your jaw up off the floor.” Ben sits back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, and waits.

Ray eventually decides that yes, such a thing could happen, and picks the discarded file up once again. “So, uh… this Felix case, it goes to trial a week from Thursday. Remember what actually happened?”

Ben, grateful for the change of subject, nods. They go through the file together until they are both so tired that they can barely keep their eyes open. Clearly, with nothing more that can be done for the night, Ben goes home and climbs into bed, satisfied that he and Elaine have managed to keep their personal and professional lives separate, at least for one day.

ooOoo

Eventually (after multiple discussions and various lists of pros and cons), both Ben and Elaine decide that perhaps it’s time to take things one step further, She has made it very clear that, while she will spend the night at his apartment, she will not live there. Elaine is not an extravagant person, but really does prefer her own home, where she does not have to share a bathroom with everyone on the same floor in the building. So, they decide between the two of them that Ben (and Dief, of course), will move into Elaine’s apartment, as soon as he is able to give notice, and has a little time to pack up his belongings.

When the day finally does come (about two months later, close to their first year anniversary), it really doesn’t take long for them to move everything. His duffel bag, and the foot locker that he keeps at the end of his bed, and perhaps three or four boxes worth of kitchen utensils and books, plus some toiletries and towels. All in all, they really only need to make one trip, and everything fits neatly into Elaine’s car, except for two of the boxes with towels. Those are packed into the trunk of the Riviera, and Ray follows them all the way back to Elaine’s apartment.

Once everything is moved in, Ray orders pizza, and they all sit on the floor, leaning against the couch, exhausted. As usual, Ben is drinking a ginger ale while Elaine and Ray each enjoy a beer. They sit, staring at the TV that is not turned on, while a photo of Ben and Elaine (which they got done professionally) sits on the shelf that also holds various books and videotapes.

“You know, Ray,” Elaine says as she takes a sip of her beer. “Ben and I owe you a lot, and not just for helping us move him in.”

“Yeah? How do you figure?” Ray answers, taking a bite of his pizza. Classic pepperoni with real mozzarella and green peppers. Simple, and something they all enjoy.

“If it hadn’t been for your suggestion, I don’t think I’d have been able to ask Elaine out in the first place,” Ben answers as he puts an arm around Elaine’s shoulder, who has moved in closer and wrapped an arm around his torso. “And so, well we both wondered, well it’s Elaine’s idea, actually…”

“Benny, you’re babbling again. In English?”

“If you like,” Elaine smiles, mischief in her eyes. “It’ll be our first Christmas together here, and if you want to join us for turkey, you’re more than welcome.”

Ray, although touched by the offer, knows that to miss out on Christmas dinner at his mother’s house is akin to sacrilege. So, he declines, but says if they're planning on doing anything for New Year’s, he’ll come by then.

“After all,” he continues as he gets up and goes to the sink to rinse out his beer bottle. “It’s your first Christmas together, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” He turns off the tap and gives them a knowing smile. “Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for the pizza and beer, you two, and congrats on moving in together.”

“Thank you kindly, Ray,” Ben walks him to the door as Elaine finishes clearing up the pizza box and their drinks. “I’ll give you a call regarding New Year’s soon.”

“Sure, Benny, no problem,” he puts on his jacket and boots and goes out the door towards the elevator. “Merry Christmas, you two.”

“Merry Christmas, Ray!” Elaine calls as Ben says goodbye and closes the door.

Once he comes back into the kitchen, Elaine places the leftovers in the fridge, and catches him before he walks past her.

“So, Benton Fraser…” she lowers her voice and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Yes, Elaine Besbriss?” he answers, snaking his hands up and undoing the first two buttons on her shirt.

She steps away from him and brings her shirt up and off, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

“You planned this…” Ben smirks as he runs his hands up and down her arms, making goosebumps erupt.

“Of course I did,” she breathes, pulls him close and kisses him, nips his bottom lip. “Want to go christen the bedroom in multiple ways?”

There’s a dangerous glint in his eye. “I can think of nothing better.” He turns her and picks her up, carrying her from the kitchen and toward the bedroom, over the threshold and kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
